


Sons of Inventors: Week one Day six

by happywhiteguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhiteguy/pseuds/happywhiteguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the tensions in the group are boiling, Borko's inhumanity towards the group starts to disturb both Amare and Zu Lieben. This causes more uneasy tension that may disturb the fledgling order they have within the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Inventors: Week one Day six

_Day Six: I came in from my last journey to the destination to find that it was a success. After I unintentionally caused a small riot yesterday with the events leading up to the name drawing. This stopped the group from moving last night; reasonably Borko had some animosity towards me. When I came back I heard screams from in the air, when I came down we had a murder on our hands. After investigations during the day, we boiled it down to one person. He admitted to the crime. As the sun was falling, Borko, Zu Lieben, and I had to decide how to punish him._

Borko and Amare looked at the murderer with glares that resembled an animal cornering a predator that had killed one of their young. They no longer saw him as human, but as an animal that had misbehaved drastically and that needed to be put down. The murderer was a man by the name of Reichtum.

At this point he was looking in Amare’s eyes and said, “You want to kill me, don’t you? Well go for it. I don’t know how I got put in this shithole of an operation anyway. Why should I trust someone like you to carry me, or any other people in this group for that matter? You are nothing but a stupid animal that is herding us all to our deaths. Go ahead kill me, it shows that you don’t have humanity. You and your people are just animals.

Have you ever wondered why there are so many people who aren’t white in this group? Have you ever wondered why there aren’t any conservatives in this group? It’s because the king wanted to get rid of all of them to purify the human race. Your people were hindering the Monarch’s efforts to retain order in the kingdom. What, with your fancy inventions and ideas that will ‘change the world’ well the world doesn’t need changing. You know kid; I was with the group that killed your parents that day two years ago. If I had a gun I would kill you too. I don’t know how someone as stupid and incompetent as yourself could lead this group, but….”                             Not even a second after that I saw Amare slap him across the face and gag his mouth. He then proceeded to kick him in the ribs. Borko held Amare back and after a few minutes Amare calmed down. Borko looked to me and said, “Well Zu Lieben, we know Amare’s choice fate for this man, and I am going to vote for his quick and painless death, what is your choice for him?”

            Looking down, I had no idea what to say. Do I play God and condem him to his fate? He deserves it, but who are we to kill another human? Then again, who is he to kill another human? I looked Borko in his big hazel eyes and with a shake in my voice I said, “A painless death.”

            As I finished saying that, Borko unsheathed a blade, looked the now balling Riechtum in the face, and said, “You don’t have any tough guy bullshit to say now do you?” Borko cleanly sliced off this mans head. I will never forget the face that I saw on that severed head. His face was locked in fear, the most recent tears streaming down his face. I never want to experience this again. It was too much for anyone with a drop of humanity to handle.

            Borko wiped the blood off of his hands and calmly said, “Ready to travel tonight? We have to travel two miles into the forest if we want to make it to our destination with enough food to last us until the harvest. Amare said that everything was going well at the destination.”

            Still mortified, I simply said, “Okay, Amare will you be able to fly tonight?”

            “Yeah I should be fine. Thanks Borko for stopping me.”

            “It’s no problem. You have got to get your emotions in check though. You can’t freak out every time some act of inhumanity happens though. It will only stir things up in the group of refugees and all of the lives that we have lost over the course of this week will be in vain. Got it?”

            “Got it.” Amare replied with his head down in the same way a child is scolded by his parents. A mixture of both being humbled, and saddened.

            “Well guys, get to your stations, we have a long night ahead of us.” Borko commanded.

            Amare headed to his balloon, Borko went to announce to the refugees that it was time for the drawing, and I headed to soldiers and told them the plan. After about 20 minutes of briefing my soldiers on the plan for the night, it was time for the drawing for who goes to the destination. Tonight’s isn’t nearly as important as last night’s. After the 3 people were called, one mechanic, one farmer, and a child, Amare set off in the orb and we were ready to get walking. I was at the front with Borko tonight; we were to stop any titan that may be roaming at night.

            As it was still and quiet I looked at Borko and said, “Borko, do you think that we are being a little too harsh with how you’re treating the refugees? They are humans you know. You don’t have to be so despotic with some of them. They aren’t all like Riechtum was, most of them just want to live and try to exist normally. Do you not see that?”

            “Commander Zu Lieben, what is our primary goal here? Is it to comfort these people or is it to try to get as many of them to the destination as safely as possible? We need to not worry about their emotions right now. We need to keep order the best way we can. The psychology behind the system Amare and I put into place, before you got here and almost fucked everything up, is keep the order by proving to them that our leadership, and co-operation with it, is the best way to survive this suicide mission, and second, it keeps their fledgling hopes up that they can go to the destination via random and equal drawing. From this we are able to keep order and keep going on until we reach our destination, and most importantly we can start our own self-sufficient society based on equality no matter what color, political views, and so on so forth.

To get to our new and better society, especially with the situation in front of us, we must have order be the first priority. When we prioritize order within this group, we will stop arbitration from taking over. Disorder in a time of crisis is more destructive than any other naked giant will ever be. That is why I am so strict and systemic with how I treat people in this group, got it?”

Dumbfounded, I responded, “I understand.”

In the far distance we saw a group of four very tall men, carrying torches and they seemed to be wearing cloaks. Borko and I ran towards them and as we got closer to them, they began to run. As we neared a few trees that we saw over a hill, we saw a yellow strike of lightning come out of the clear, moonlit sky. We then heard footsteps crashing closer and closer until we saw the largest titan of our careers. I looked at Borko, he kept that calm face he always had, and he simply said, “Go back and warn the group, Amare warned me about guys like him. I’ll take him down.”

As he said that his eyes started to glow and he began his attack on the titan.

 

When the group of people I took in the orb got off and settled into their new home, I checked on the garden and the farmers were glad to tell me of the progress they had made and how excited they were to get this farm really growing, they firmly believed that with what they were going to plant could probably feed 650 people after the estimated postharvest loss. They told me they wanted to dedicate 10% of the space to medical herbs and for research on how to get bigger crops. I told them that they should probably go 6% for now and wait until we have relative food security. They agreed.

The reports on the first serviceman being in charge there were minimal. The children said that he is a good teacher and that he plays with them. The farmers said he is a good worker and that because of his help around they should have the fields planted in three to four days. After I got my reports, I waved goodbye and headed out to find my group.

As I was floating, I couldn’t help but thing of the cloaked man I saw last night. I thought of his book. Though I had yet to read it, I saw a crest on it. What terrified me was that because of that, he may not be alone. Is there a group of humans that can change into titans? If there are I am not sure how we, as a fledgling unit of people, could fend them off. Also, if they are united, what is their motive? These thoughts were terrifying. Could we be going against a whole group of armored and colossal titans?

As these thoughts came to a close I continued to float towards the group for about an hour more until in the distance I saw a yellow flash of lightning strike the ground around a small village. As I drew closer I saw a human trying to kill the titan. I then saw the group almost paused about a mile back. The moon was falling and both the titan and the man were putting up one hell of a fight. I then felt something snap as I did the first time, I began my orbs dissention and set it to hover, I then jumped out of the basket..

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            As I was fighting this beast I looked at him, he was not like the other titans. The other titans were fat, this one was muscular, almost as if it had been trained to fight, he was putting up a better fight than the rest of the titans do, he didn’t grab or try to eat me as the others did, he just tried to catch the ODM wires to sling me. This was no titan; this was a human in a titan vessel.

            After a while of fighting I noticed I was running low on gas. If I run out he will kill me for sure. As a clinched onto his face, time began to slowdown again. As if seconds had become 10 times longer, as if his motions had slowed down and become a lot more predictable, and as if I was able to think much clearer than before.

I looked to the corner of my eye and I saw Amare. He was doing that thing again where he couldn’t control himself. Even in my time time-lapsed vision he was moving as quickly as anyone would in my normal vision. I then saw the titan slowly fall down. I launched my hooks into the nape and I sliced it off. What I found coming out of the weak spot was one of the cloaked men. I then proceeded to kill him by one swing of my blades. His head rolled on the ground as I realized I was out of gas.

Amare looked at me and said, “They aren’t alone are they.”                             

  “From the looks of it, they seem like a unit. We will know for sure once we break the seals of this book, and read what is inside.” I responded.

Covered in blood we signaled the group to come forward. It was close but we settled into the next forest in time for dawn. We told the group that our reason for being covered in blood was that there were a few abnormals we had to deal with and that everything was going to be fine. We were both exhausted and we both went to sleep. Zu Lieben was in charge of setting things up. We decided that we were going to call it a re-grouping day because we caught up to our goal. Amare and I were going to break the seals to the books once we awoke tomorrow. When we did, we would uncover all of the secrets that this seemingly united group had to hide. We would find out their purpose and most importantly to our survival, how many there are


End file.
